The present invention relates to a hair styling device that can be used to shape long hair into a variety of styles without the use of pins or other clamping means, or a minimum number thereof, which tend to damage the hair.
At the present time it is well known that women's long hair can be formed into a variety of styles depending upon the desires of the the particular individual. Thus, the hair can be placed into a bun or buns, ponytail, French knot, braid, cascade, and a variety of other shapes.
Such shapes can often not be made by the individual, but must be done by a hair stylist at great cost. Moreover, in order to form the hair into any of of a variety of such shapes it has also been necessary to use fastening means such as bobby pins or other rigid clamping means, in order to maintain the styled hair in place. Such bobby pins, barrettes, and the like, tend not only to be unsightly but also to damage the hair during repeated use.
Efforts to eliminate the need for such clamping means have not been entirely successful since it has not been possible to find a device which will hold the hair in the desired style while at the same time minimizing any damage to the hair.